overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Krexxar
Summary Krexxar is an offensive type of character in overwatch, speedily and strongly mowing down enemies. Krexxar is a demonic lion who has seen and fed off the distrust and rage of the world of the humans and omnics, and travels the world in search for battle. Krexxar is considered as an anti-tank, as he is fast and his moveset is full of armor and shield chewers. Krexxar's movement speed level is 5 (a level below Genji's and Tracer's) and is also a melee character Not much for health, having only 200 health and 50 armor Best for players who go all solo and love taking risks. Abilities Attack 1: Razor ring This weapon deals 100 damage and chews through armor, shields and even some skills of other characters Attack 2: Hellish Spin More of a skill than a weapon, this makes Krexxar spin straight through walls, attacks and shields while collecting medikits and buffs along the way, deals 80 damage. Passive: Nether Arts When 50 health or below, Krexxar deals 9999 damage, can only be activated twice per life Ability #1: Smothering aura Krexxar summons a field around himself, all of his allies who step in lose 20 health at the cost of tripled attack damage and speed, Krexxar cannot use other skills while using this skill, lasts for 10 seconds Ability #2: Ghost of the tyrant Krexxar transforms into a giant purple fiery energy and becomes a walking death cloud of damage. While slow moving, it deals a whopping 300 damage to anyone it walks near, totally ignoring shields and armor as well as walking through walls and being immune to falling and other attacks, lasts for 10 seconds, however, there is a synergy destroying cost, the user cannot pick up medkits and friendly fire has been turned off, the user can damage an ally or enemy Krexxar in this form Ultimate ability: Action of madness Krexxar's attack is 9999 and moves at a speed level of 9 (a level higher than Lucio's) for 20 seconds, literally destroying any enemies who come close to him in those 20 seconds, Krexxar is also invincible for these 20 seconds, but there is a catch, after the 20 seconds have been used up, Krexxar dies and so do all of his teammates, giving his enemies some time. Making this an overpowered but risky move to pull. Voicelines "Victory shall be mine" - when the match starts "your armor is useless" -after killing enemy reinhardt "disappointment for a gorilla" -after killing an enemy winston "little girl, go home, your mech will not save you" -after destroying mech of enemy D.va "too much make up" -after killing enemy D.va "death does not walk among me, he prefers running" -after killing enemy reaper "the dragons are not safe from a lion's fangs!" -after killing enemy Hanzo/Genji "your time, is up" -after killing enemy McCree/Tracer "the sound of your doom" -after killing enemy Lucio "Nothing out for you" - reference to dicksoutforharambe, since Harambe was a gorilla, and Winston is a gorilla, said after killing enemy Winston with ability (excluding passive) "If I had a gun, I would be walking heat" -reference to the movie "heat" since Krexxar is referred to as a walking inferno. Said after using Ghost of the tyrant "Can you feel the death tonight?" -reference to the lion king's "can you feel the love tonight", since Krexxar is a lion, said when the match starts and Krexxar is wearing another costume/skin Skins * canonized (white mane, white fur, no purple scars, halo) * earthly (Brown mane, orange fur with faded black stripes and white V on top of head)